1992–93 Buffalo Sabres season
The 1992–93 Buffalo Sabres season was the Sabres' 23rd season in the National Hockey League. Three Buffalo players scored at least 20 power-play goals each (Dave Andreychuk, Pat LaFontaine and Alexander Mogilny).http://www.hockey-reference.com/teams/BUF/1993.html The Sabres stumbled into the 1993 NHL Playoffs, losing their final 7 regular-season games. Offseason NHL Draft Regular season Pat LaFontaine LaFontaine exploded offensively in the 1992–93 season with a personal-best and team-record 148 points (53 goals and 95 assists). The 148 points are also the most points ever scored by an American-born player in one season. His play-making ability enabled his linemate, Alexander Mogilny to set a team season record with 76 goals, (both LaFontaine's 95 assists and Mogilny's 76 goals still stand as the Sabres' team records). LaFontaine finished as runner-up to Mario Lemieux in the scoring race and earned a spot on the postseason NHL All-Star Second Team. He was also a finalist for the Hart Trophy as NHL MVP and the Lady Byng Trophy as the most sportsmanlike player. During the 1993 playoffs, LaFontaine engineered another great moment: in spite of playing with a damaged knee, as well as having fallen onto the ice, he still managed to set up Brad May's overtime, series-clinching goal against the Boston Bruins. Season standings Game log Playoffs Adams Division semi-finals Boston vs. Buffalo Buffalo's four-game sweep of the Bruins ended with a memorable overtime goal by Brad May at Buffalo's Memorial Auditorium, leading to Sabres' play-by-play announcer Rick Jeanneret's famous "May Day! May Day! May Day!" call. *April 18 - Buffalo 5 Boston 4 (OT) *April 20 - Buffalo 4 Boston 0 *April 22 - Boston 3 Buffalo 4 (OT) *April 24 - Boston 5 Buffalo 6 (OT) Buffalo wins best-of-seven series 4–0 Adams Division Finals Montreal vs. Buffalo The long-awaited series between Patrick Roy and Grant Fuhr had finally arrived. However the Canadiens swept the series, winning every game by a score of 4–3. *May 2 - Buffalo 3 Montreal 4 *May 4 - Buffalo 3 Montreal 4 (OT) *May 6 - Montreal 4 Buffalo 3 (OT) *May 8 - Montreal 4 Buffalo 3 (OT) Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4–0 Player stats Forwards Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * - player was traded during season; stats only include games played with Buffalo Defencemen Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * - player was traded during season; stats only include games played with Buffalo Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records * Pat LaFontaine, NHL Second Team All-Star * Alexander Mogilny, NHL Second Team All-Star * Alexander Mogilny, club record, goals in a season (76) * Pat LaFontaine, club record, assists in a season (95) * Pat LaFontaine, club record, points in a season (148) Transactions * Grant Fuhr was traded to Buffalo by Toronto with Toronto's 5th round choice (Kevin Popp) in 1995 Entry Draft for Dave Andreychuk, Daren Puppa and Buffalo's 1st round choice (Kenny Jonsson) in 1993 Entry Draft, February 2, 1993. References * Sabres on Hockey Database Category:Buffalo Sabres seasons Category:1992 in hockey Category:1993 in hockey